


Christmas Relationship

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Nice Petunia Dursley, Not Incest, movie universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short Sequel to my story "Silent Relationship." Which means it is set in the movie universe (with the characters like how they were in the movies), but also still an AU.





	Christmas Relationship

If you would have asked Petunia a year ago what she thought she would be doing on Christmas night, she could have told you a number of things. Her answer certainly wouldn't have been "Standing outside in the freezing cold smoking a cigarette, while waiting for her nephew's owl to arrive", but that is what she is currently doing.

Her and Harry's relationship had grown over the summer. It was kind of bad to think that the only reason their relationship had improved was because his godfather died, but it did improve.When she took him to the train-station they had shared another hug. It wasn't as awkward as their first hug during the summer, but it was still awkward. Harry had told her he would send her something on Christmas via his owl. She was actually planning on giving him something as well. 

 

Christmas had been the same as it was in the past years. Even when Harry started spending Christmas at his school it was the same. In the past Harry would rarely speak at all on Christmas, so him not being there didn't make a difference. Christmas has always had Dudley be excited about the gifts he received, but then be upset over the decrease of gifts from the previous year. Sorta like his birthday.

Petunia took a drag on her cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray. Blowing the smoke out of her mouth, she was left in her thoughts again. Petunia would never admit it, but she hated sleeping with Vernon. Vernon would always do stuff that would annoy her while trying sleeping. He would always take up half the bed. He would always have all the covers wrapped around him. He would always pass gas in his sleep.

Petunia shivered and decided it was time to go inside. Maybe Harry forgot about it or something like that. Just as she turned to go back inside she heard a familiar sound. She turned back around to see Harry's owl coming, Harry did remember after all. The owl landed next to her and was holding a letter. Petunia took the letter from the owl, and held out something she had been holding in her hand. "Take this to Harry, please." The owl, to her amazement took the picture from her hand and flew away.

Petunia looked at the letter. On the envelope the words read "Happy Christmas Aunt Petunia". Petunia opened it up to find something in it. She took it out to find that it was necklace. The necklace had a circle at the bottom to find that there was a picture of herself inside. She smiled at it, even though she would only be able to wear it when Vernon and Dudley weren't around, she still loved it. She always thought it was thoughtful that Harry knew not to send her a moving picture. Just like his mother in that picture she just sent. If only she had looked at the picture more than once in the past.

 

 

Harry found that his owl had returned with something in her mouth. Harry took the picture and looked at it. The picture was a picture of his father, mother, and him as a baby. He figured that his mother knew not to send Petunia a moving picture, sorta like him. He smiled down at the picture. He didn't think that Petunia was planning on sending him something for Christmas, but he was glad that she did.

 

Even if they were not together for Christmas, it was still improved their 'Silent Relationship.'


End file.
